


六、重返西西里（二）

by Chocolate_Snow_7



Category: L'amica geniale, Lazzaro Felice
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:53:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23205010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chocolate_Snow_7/pseuds/Chocolate_Snow_7





	六、重返西西里（二）

蒂娜和她手下的人住在村子外面一个空置了许久的房子里面。离村民们聚居的小楼有一段距离。拉加罗也不知道为什么自己会认为那几个男人是蒂娜的手下，看上去他们对她都是很恭敬和敬畏的样子，言听计从。蒂娜从不大声说话，总是细声细语的，也不会训斥任何一个人。但她看上去就像是他们中的女王。

那座房子的状态不是很好。几个男人先把蒂娜的房间粉刷得干干净净，加固了外墙，出出进进村庄好多次，买来了必须品。蒂娜邀请拉加罗去她的房间，他觉得很不自在，因为终日干农活，他的衣服破旧不堪，那汗味在蒂娜整洁的粉色的房间里益发明显。因为房间数目不够，拉加罗也没有和村民住在一起，他和村里的羊群一起住在村外山上的一个山洞里。第一天从船上下来，蒂娜与拉加罗一起散步，曾去过山洞。蒂娜异想天开地想与拉加罗一起住在山洞里，拉加罗真的是吓坏了。

蒂娜她们回来的第二周，本应该是奈罗来收烟叶的日子。他却头一次失约了。三天后来了另外一个陌生的面孔，以高出奈罗出价两倍的价格收走了拉加罗和村民们精心种植的烟叶。村民们当然很高兴，他们终于有富裕的钱去购买生活必须品，当务之急是村民房子里的灯，除了厨房到了夜间还有光亮，其他房间只能在黑暗中度过一夜又一夜。还有就是止痛药等一些基本药物。终年劳作，似乎这是头一次村民对未来如此充满希望。

拉加罗和其他村民一直也不知道奈罗究竟发生了什么。

蒂娜每天都来找拉加罗出去，一个星期过去，蒂娜对村里的主要种植物及其年产量有了大概的了解。拉加罗也不知道她为什么对这些事情如此感兴趣。他们也经常聊起小时候那短暂的相处。说起来，如今跟随蒂娜的几个男人似乎就是当年把她带来村庄的那几个，十几年过去，少年长成了壮年男子，当年的男人如今已是白发隐约现于耳边鬓旁。拉加罗很小心地问起过为什么这些人如今如此惧怕蒂娜。蒂娜只是轻蔑地一笑，回答说用了些手段而已。并不深谈。

蒂娜很关心拉加罗这些年的生活，可是那又有什么好说的呢？不过是一日复一日在田地里的劳作，春播秋收。拉加罗倒很享受这种简单的生活，并不觉得十分辛苦，村庄风景的四时变化，日出日落，无花果树下的月见草和铃兰，都让他心动沉醉。蒂娜问拉加罗这些年有没有相信自己。拉加罗红了脸嗫嚅着说不出话来。他无数次地怀念过两人小时候在山中河里玩耍的时光，蒂娜经常给他讲一些吓人的传说，然后再安慰他，说蒂娜是个兰色仙女，会保护村里的所有人，免除一切饥饿和苦楚。拉加罗一直深信蒂娜的话。谁知几个月后火山即将爆发的谣言传了出来。那些男人带着蒂娜匆匆离开，从此便杳无消息。

蒂娜听了自己曾说过的那些孩子气的话，咯咯地笑出声来，满面粉红。拉加罗不由看得呆了。

到了十月份收获橄榄的季节，奈罗依旧没有出现。而这次村民又得到了更多的回报，生活渐渐变得惬意，住房也得到了修缮。拉加罗总觉得奈罗的事有点蹊跷，似乎是与蒂娜手下的那几个人有关。可是蒂娜终日在村里闲逛，跟人聊着不着边际的天，有时躲在自己房里看书，似乎对此毫不知情。


End file.
